The Way They Roll
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Bullworth Academy: that’s just the way they roll. Various pairings.


* * *

I love this game like woaaah. It's seriously awesome. Once summer comes along (4 more days, thank God), I'm prolly going to spend every waking moment playing it. But I really have to go study for exams (start tomorrow, crapcrapcrap). I just wanted to finish this. And hopefully, after an hour or so of studying, I'll have some reviews? That would be the most awesomest study reward thing.

Title from on of the Jonas Brothers' songs. Because I'm lovin' them right now. Enjoy!

**_PAIRINGS_**: **Johnny/Lola**, **Peanut/Johnny, Trent/Kirby, Gary/Petey**, Jimmy/Gary, Jimmy/Petey, Jimmy/Petey/Gary, Jimmy/Gord, Sheldon/Pedro, Jimmy/Algie, Jimmy/Cornelius, Bucky/Beatrice, Seth/Russell, Hobo/Trent, Gord/Zoe, Bif/Derby, Russell/Cornelius, Mandy/Jimmy

Beware of run-on sentences, abuse of punctuation and slash. All that good stuff.

* * *

**01. RAISE**

An upperclassman raises his arm up and Kirby slaps him a high-five, grinning as they exchange pleasantries; inside though, he's wincing at the awful pair of footwear the jock has, and the extremely rank smell wafting from them.

**02. YES**

_Yes, yes, yes_ are the only words Johnny can think of as he makes out with Lola, all thoughts of her and that prep together vanishing once Lola's hands are down his pants; but _no, no, no_ are the only words Peanut can think of as he glares at them from his spot outside the window, all thoughts of his confession vanishing once Johnny's face contorts into a look of utmost pleasure, a look that says enough for Peanut, and he leaves.

**03. LAYER**

Sheldon can't help but laugh hysterically at the sight of Pedro underneath the piles of mattresses - and underneath that, wearing layers and layers of clothing - because he'd never known that Pedro hated the cold that much; Pedro frowns and pulls Sheldon in with him, and soon laughing is the furthest thing away from Sheldon's mind.

**04. SIGN**

Jimmy recognizes the signs now - sweating, shifty eyes, excessive fidgeting, straying hands - and so by the time summer rolls around, he's gotten so used to the routine that it only takes a few moments for him to grab Algie's hand and drag him to the bathroom and let him relieve himself as he keeps guard; it's worth the five dollars payment he receives, because the nerd does it practically five times a day anyway.

**05. TRY**

Peanut has tried his best and done everything he could think of - _everything_ - for Johnny to see that Lola didn't deserve him, that _Peanut_ was better, and that he could give him everything he'd wanted plus some more; but you have to realize that sometimes, your best just isn't enough.

**06. GIVE**

Petey thinks that he's doing all the work - giving and giving and giving and never getting anything in return - but whenever Gary kisses him - harsh and bruising and so fucking passionate - he only thinks, _give me more, give me more, give me more._

**07. GREAT**

Jimmy always found it amusing how the other Bullworth students gave out their compliments; honestly, wouldn't a simple 'you look great' work instead of 'you're dressed exceedingly well, Hopkins' or 'hey, you're dressing like me now!'?

**08. COMPARE**

"_Question 1: Compare the…_" Cornelius is reading that phrase from his Science homework over and over and over again, because really, who can concentrate when you have Jimmy freaking Hopkins nuzzling your shoulder and insisting you make out?

**09. LISTEN**

Beatrice is surprised when Bucky asks her why she stopped talking - about her latest theory on how to cure cancer - because she didn't think Bucky had been listening, but then Bucky gives her a look that says 'go on' and it takes Beatrice all her willpower not to just kiss him right then and there; five minutes later, Bucky kisses her anyway, reasoning that it was the only way to shut her up.

**10. CHOICE**

There's sort of an unspoken rule between the Bullies that every Friday, they had to go an hour without bullying anyone; it's usually during that hour that Trent sneaks into Jock turf to hunt down Kirby and ask for another date, but unfortunately, it's also around that time that Kirby is sneaking into Bully territory, hunting down Trent just to kiss and make him not tell.

**11. PALE**

His face pales when some Greasers surround him, pushing and shoving and taunting before delivering painful blows, and for a moment their faces blur together to roughly form a familiar face, a face sneering at him with cold gray eyes - his dad's face - but it takes Tad a moment to realize that this time he's not protecting anyone - not protecting his mom - and that it's _his _pride on the line; so he gets back on his feet and fights back.

**12. TOUGH**

Melody's secret dream is to join the Greasers clique, because they were bad and tuff and just so damn _awesome_, and she's sure that next year is going to be _her_ year, her year to be the Lola Lombardi of the Greasers; in fact, she already has a plan laid out, involving herself, Lola, select members of different cliques and a whoooole lotta blackmail.

**13. RISK**

His plan is risky, incredibly extremely risky - so risky and totally out of there that the only way it would work was if he'd suddenly been zapped by lightning or exposed to nuclear radiation and gained superhuman powers - but when Hopkins and _his_ Petey walk out of his cell - hand in hand too, the bastards - for the fifth time that week, Gary barks out a laugh (that has the orderlies jumping on him with syringes and pills and a straightjacket); he doesn't care about the risks, because he has nothing left to lose, anyway.

**14. NAME**

'My name is _Larry_, thank you very much' is what Peanut used to say, but nowadays he doesn't mind because Johnny is getting into the habit of calling him Larry and Peanut feels like it's not just a name now, it's a special word, almost, and he ain't letting anybody else say it.

**15. TALL**

_Damn,_ Russell was tall, but Seth never even imagined he'd be standing on his tiptoes just to kiss the guy - hell, he never imagined he'd be kissing him _period_.

**16. PRICE**

He's paying the price for what he did, acting out his punishment, getting what he deserves, and yada yada - Jimmy _knows_ that; so why the hell is he still going to see the damn psychopath, anyway?

**17. HIGH**

One particular hobo in New Coventry doesn't need drugs to get high; watching two teenagers going at it , as in _going at it_, is all he needs to get that 'when the fuck did I get eleven fingers' feeling - in fact, he's taken a particular liking to the blonde who moaned like there was no tomorrow, Trent something or other.

**18. HELLO**

"Well, hel_lo_ there," a voice drawls sultrily behind him, and Jimmy rolls his eyes affectionately, turning to face the predictable brunet practically oozing seductiveness towards him; Jimmy isn't complaining, he finds that faux British accent quite a turn-on as a matter of fact.

**19. OWN**

That's _his_ rat in that boy's arms, _his _George, damnit, but Bucky can't seem to muster up the nerve to yank his pet out of Pedro's arms; maybe it's the look on the kid's face - like he's finally found a _friend _- that makes Bucky turn around and pretend he hadn't noticed.

**20. NEW**

Constantinos is new to this whole getting attention in a good way thing, but he has to admit that it's not too bad being popular and having girls - and a few guys - check him out; the only thing he hates is having to look behind his shoulder every two seconds to check if any of his newfound rabid fan girls are preparing to glomp (see: tackle) him.

**21. KEEP**

"I can _keep_ him?" Pedro breathes out in a hopeful voice, hugging the rat to his chest; Bucky mutters something indiscernible before stalking off, and Pedro decides to take that as a yes.

**22. UNDER**

It's getting harder and harder to keep Gary under control, but Petey holds on tighter as his best friend trashes around and attempts to get away; his whispers and kisses aren't doing anything, and it takes Petey a few moments to finally admit defeat and let go.

**23. COMPLIMENT**

"Hey, kid, where'd you buy those shoes?" is what Kirby was planning to say to the short first year - Pedro, was it? - but the kid is running away screaming before the jock could even open his mouth.

**24. SUMMER**

Petey wonders why this summer seems so endless - last summer went by relatively fast - and he tentatively thinks that maybe it's because Gary isn't there poking him, rambling off to him, grabbing him and kissing him; that Gary just isn't there to spend it with him.

**25. RED**

Gord eyes the new student appreciatively; the girl has a sense of style (although, he thought she could look prettier in a few Aquaberry pieces), and he resolves to get her - he'd always had a thing for redheads, after all.

**26. DANCE**

It was always Bif who asked Derby for a dance, and it was always just the two of them who had the courage - and skill - to waltz in front of the whole student body at the school dance.

**27. REFLECT**

As they stare at their reflections in the mirror, Cornelius thinks about the laws of reflection and how light and eyes and glass worked so he could see himself right now while Russell's train of thought is occupied with only two words: Cornelius and pretty.

**28. NAIL**

Trent nails Kirby with the apple right in the head, and the jock trips and falls to the ground, clutching his head, and Trent waits a few moments before running up to the groaning boy and kissing the top of the jock's head, putting his so-called superior acting skills to use; Kirby sees through it, as usual, but for some reason he can't bring himself to complain.

**29. REMOVE**

Petey plans to book it to his dorm, get out of the bunny costume and hide out in the abandoned school bus before Gary can realize he's gone because he really can't take the humiliation any longer; but then just as he's about to turn and run, Gary is pushing him into the janitor's closet and taking the costume off for him, and running is the last thing Petey wants to do then.

**30. HANDS**

Kirby stuffs his hands into his pockets, not wanting them to get cold, and Trent frowns before yanking the jock's left hand out of the warm confines of his jeans and entangling them with his own, reminding Kirby that there _are_ other solutions for warming up.

**31. STOP**

Gary doesn't take orders from _anyone_, so when Petey gasps at him to stop, he doesn't listen and keeps thrusting, taking sick pleasure in the way Petey's features contort painfully, and the way his eyes shine with hurt and disappointment; years later, Gary wishes he'd listened.

**32. NOISE**

The noise of the crowd fades slowly until it eventually dies down and the only sound both of them can hear is the incessant ringing of the fire alarm, and it's then that Gary hungrily devours Petey's lips, their tongues intertwining, hands groping and grabbing everywhere; it's most definitely worth the five bucks Gary has to pay Hopkins after.

**33. JOB**

The only time the prefects hate their jobs is when they bust two - and at times, three or four - students doing something they really shouldn't be doing in public places because _really,_ who _wants_ to see those kind of things?!

**34. OPEN**

Jimmy's door was always open for some inexplicable reason, and all the boys - although some will never admit it - rather liked it that way; the sight of Jimmy jacking off in bed - back arched, hand pumping furiously - was really, well… _erotic_.

**35. TOUCH**

Jimmy's frown deepens as Gord goes on and on about how he'd spent hours perfecting his hair and how he didn't like anyone messing it up before Jimmy finally grabs the boy and proceeds to give him a noogie, all the while thinking that Gord was _his,_ _godamnit_, and if he wanted to touch his hair, he damn well will.

**36. WATER**

Petey chides him on about how every growing person really needs eight glasses of _water _a day while Jimmy lounges on the couch, chugging down his eighth bottle of soda and tuning his friend out.

**37. SAVE**

No one knows that Johnny has a secret stash of money somewhere, money that he's saving until he can gather up a large enough sum to buy Lola a decent-sized wedding ring; maybe then she'll stop going out with the preps for money and live happily ever after with him.

**38. SELL**

Mr. Galloway drunkenly announces to his class that if he tried to sell his body, he'd probably make millions; and as everyone laughs out loud at him - jeering and taunting - he shrugs and thinks: a man can dream, can't he?

**39. NEXT**

When Edna hears a student saying that the food wasn't that bad, she makes a mental note to herself to add more snot, more toenail clippings, less water, a handful of rat droppings and just a pinch more of ear wax to the soup next time - to enhance the flavour even more.

**40. PLEASE**

He doesn't ask, or say please, or any of that stuff; with Gary, it's just demands and orders - and he expects people to just go ahead and give him whatever he wants on a silver platter.

**41. PET**

When Chad was around seven years old, he was obsessed with being clothing-coordinated with his pet dog Chester; and his childhood friends (see: most of the preps) never let him forget it.

**42. SHADOW**

Peanut follows Johnny around a lot, and sometimes, he feels a bit like some kind of stalker; but then he sees other people doing the same thing he's doing (mainly: Petey and Gary, Bif and Derby) and he feels a bit better.

**43. ALWAYS**

They always looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing and exchanging stories as they worked on their beloved cars and wiping grease smudges on their faces that Constantinos couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous.

**44. CONTENT**

Mandy doesn't have everything she wants - not just yet - but whenever she hangs out with Jimmy - talking, bantering, making out - she feels content, like everything's alright and most of her problems are gone; she doesn't have to put up a front and it feels like a load off her back.

**45. CERTAIN**

Johnny is certain that Larry is the perfect choice for best man at his wedding (_finally, _he'd gotten the girl of his dreams_)_ but what he didn't know was that all through the ceremony, Larry was doing everything he could to stop himself from ruining the best day of Johnny's life.

**46. SCORCH**

The only one not complaining about the scorching heat is Earnest Jones - maybe because a _lot _of people took off their shirts during that time of the year; all the nerds stay a fair distance away from him once they learn this.

**47. BORE**

Petey is being such a bore - ranting on and on about how they really should be studying right now and yada yada; Jimmy and Gary share a look before pouncing on him - the gag stuffed under Jimmy's bed would finally be of some use.

**48. STUDY**

The Jacksons - Bo, Lance and Gloria - have secret study sessions twice a month; it's Bo who wants to keep the meetings a secret because he'd definitely be deemed uncool if word got out.

**49. MINUTE**

Everyone is counting down the last minute of the year together - shouting at the top of their lungs in unison - and when the minute finally ends and the crowd utters the last second, everyone grabs someone to kiss and they all spend the first minute of the new year making out together; it's probably the few rare times that the Bullworth students are somewhat united, and Crabblesnitch beams proudly.

**50. LIMIT**

They all push to their limits, reach for their dreams, do whatever they can to get to the top and that's really all what Crabblesnitch wants from his students - and he's pretty sure they've all succeeded.

* * *

:)?


End file.
